


Turning 10

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Abuse, Closeted Character, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Morning Wood, Original Pokemon, Original Universe, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Abuse, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Puberty, Yaoi, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Max, Neil and Nikki start their pokemon journey together, with loads of adventure ahead, tensions will rise as well as awkwardness while Max deals with his gross shitty feelings... namely his crush on Neil.Now with Fan Art!!!





	1. Day 1 Starters

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an odd combination of the pokemon anime, "Competitive" main series games and real life so if Nikki holds a Charmander by the tail she going to get literally burned hence the animal abuse tag.
> 
> If there are any Pokemon fans who just clicked on this and don't know what Camp Camp is it is a free web series by RoosterTeeth on YouTube watch it it's great!

Up in his sparsely furnished room Max is snoring in bed, blissfully unaware that his alarm clock had long since gone off. His black curly hair lays messily on the pillow, the comforter half on, half off his body. A bit of drool drips from the corner of his mouth as he lightly tosses and turns.

Meanwhile downstairs David is sipping his coffee at the dining room table, the distinct sound of his newspaper rustling as he turns it is overpowered by a rapid knocking at the front door. Putting the paper down, he places his hands on his knees getting up, making his way through the living room replying gleefully, in a natural yet slightly raised tone. “Coming, be right there,” as to be heard through the door.

Opening the door, he greets Neil and Nikki. “Come on in you two,” he cheerfully says, smiling while inviting his neighbor's kids into his home, a not to uncommon occurrence.

Both Neil and Nikki rush in past David, observing this David feels a sense of urgency from them, briefly furrowing his brow curiously, he's puzzled by their hasty demeanor but that is quickly clarified by Neil.

“Where the hell is Max!” Neil yells, in an agitated tone. “We're going to be late!” He continues, flailing his arms up in the air dramatically.

“Language,” David says, folding his arms sternly. “I think he's still sleeping, what are you guys going to be late for?”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We going to the Quartermaster's Lab to get our very first pokemon and start our journey!” Nikki elaborates, bursting with excitement.

Taking a moment to look at them that he could not before, David notes their attire jeans, boots, light coats and backpacks, Nikki’s being sizably larger than Neil’s. “Oh right, was that today, he never tells me anything. I'll go get him.” David says, a slight hint of worry and concern escapes in his voice.

Going up stairs to Max's bedside, he lightly nudges the sleeping boy. “Today's the day Max, your friends are waiting for you.” David says softly.

Stirring awake Max's eyes dart open, panic overcomes him. “Fuck, why didn't you wake me up sooner?” he tiredly groans out, throwing over his covers, he jumps out of bed stumbling, falling to the floor in his PJ's. In his dazed confusion he bolts from his room in just a t-shirt and underwear.

Forgetting in his haste or more than likely Max was only paying half attention to what David said, he runs down stair to throw things in his backpack not even realizing they have company.

Tossing essentials in his backpack Max hears a creak of a floor board behind him, whipping his head around, he sees Nikki and Neil standing there a few feet away. Getting to his feet Max mutters. “Shit,” bending his knees inward while covering himself, bashfully. Embarrassed he apologies. “Sorry, I slept in.” a faint hint of pink is dusted on his cheeks.

It wasn't like Max to be so modest normally he wouldn't care if Neil or Nikki seen him in his underwear but Max hasn't been feeling like his normal self, things are changing he's more self-conscious now especially around Neil.

Running back up stairs passing David going down Max quickly gets dressed putting on jeans and his blue hoodie, running back down stairs he heaves his backpack over shoulder. “Alright, let's go.”

The three begin to leave but are interrupted by David. “Oh Maaaax.”

“What!” Max spat, turning around in frustration.

David just holds up his son's running shoes in silence.

Max looks down realizing he's still only in his socks. Going over to David he swipes the shoes from his grasp. “Thanks…. Dad.” Max mutters, giving David a quick hug, before bolting out the front door with Nikki and Neil.

All racing each other they make it to the Quartermaster's lab in no time. Bursting through the door Nikki and Neil's father greets them having Socrates guide them to the professor.

Their collective jubilant excitement is palpable, walking down a long corridor Socrates explains the duties of filling out the rotom pokedex. Neil just facepalms as it's really just his and Nikki's father trying is ventriloquism, keyword trying.

“Here we are.” Socrates exclaims, opening the door with his mouth.

Max, Neil and Nikki's intense anticipation and enthusiasm turn starkly to horror and confusion. Their mouths agape at the bloody frightening scene in front of them.

The QM is cutting into a dead Tauros, it's bovine blood all over the QM’s apron and gloves. Organs being weighed, limbs detached.

Neil shrieks. “Quartermaster, what the fuck!”

Taking off his gloves and apron. “That's Professor Pines to you, boy.” he retorts.

“Ford Pines?” Neil questions.

“No relation, now follow me.” he grunts out. Leaving, followed closely by Max.

Halting his advance. “Wait you're not going to explain any that!” Max intervenes, wanting answers to what is seemingly the mutilation of a innocent pokemon. Getting out of there as soon as possible Max is able to maintain his composure and keeps himself from hurling his lunch to save face infront of his friends.

“I'm a professor that studies pokemon that includes dissections when they die.”

“You killed it?!” Nikki angrily accuses.

“No, I'm not a monster jeez, it passed due to old age,” the much older man sounds clearly offended, entering another room he continues. “They should be in here, where did the little bastards go.”

“Wow, you are such a shitty professor.” Max says, with bitterness thoroughly depressed and annoyed.

“Yea, how can you lose your pokemon?” Neil adds, equally pissed off.

“You should treat them better.” Nikki points out, with an air of disgust in her attitude.

“Look, just help me find them.” Professor Pines says gruffly, annoyed that he's taking shit from ten year olds.

Nikki quickly distracted from her mild disgust shouts. “Finders keepers!”

The three friends begin to search the rather large room, having a loft and ample floor space they spread out. Neil and Max look on the first floor while Nikki climbs the ladder up to the loft to look there.

Neil scours the entertainment area and finds a mysterious substance oozing from the back of the TV. Investigating it further he pokes it with his finger only to have it rapidly engulf his hand, surprised by the sudden attack, Neil freaks out whipping his hand around violently, flinging the yellowish blob of goo to the hardwood floor. It's appearance is reminiscence of a liquid metallic ditto.

Neil immediately feels bad for splattering it on the ground watching it obviously cower in fear. “Hey there buddy,” he says softly as he kneels down to it, the emoji of fear appears on it's face O_O before it flees into a speaker. “Oh, so you like electronics, me too little guy.” Neil then holds out his 3DS offering it to the creature. It responds with a basic facial expressions of an emoji. ^_^ again not unlike a ditto.

The electric type amorphous ball of plasma gel attaches itself to his 3DS charging it fully and nearly instantaneously.

Now to Nikki in the loft, she slowly creeps closer to the spare bed in the loft that has a literal sleeping bear cub on it, teeth and claws and all. The snoozing bear is covered in leafs like scales on a fish, they grow from it's skin along with a flower bud for a tail. She carefully gets in bed with it making no sudden moves, letting her very presence wake up the cub, with her by it's side the leaf covered bear sniff and licks her nose and with Nikki being Nikki she does the same in turn, the two bond instantly.

Meanwhile Max has cornered a small red-eyed rabbit. Laying on the floor he reaches his hand underneath dresser where the little duel colored rabbit is, using the flickering light emanating from its cotton ball tail which is on fire to guide his hand to the creature, suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his finger, recoiling from it. “Ah, the fucker bit me!” Max seethes angrily, gripping his hand. The bunny's large front incisors aren't just for show. The tiny hare scurries out from the dresser hopping into the arms of the Quartermaster. “Come back here, you're mine you little shit.” Max says, giving chase to the small lit furry creature.

While in the arms of the QM Max gets a better look at his first pokemon. It's a rabbit like creature half white on the left half black on the right from pink nose to puffy tail much like a gynandromorph with a cute cotton ball tail that's ablaze with a blue flame. It's piercing red eyes stairs into the soul.

Nikki comes down the ladder with her new friend in tow. “Awe, Max your pokemon is so cute!” She beams. “But not as cute as mine!” She continues like it's some sort of competition. While holding up her little baby bear with pride, it yawns adorably, the thing probably weighs almost as much as her.

Max pouts disappointedly. “He's not cute, he's badass, look his tail is on fire!” annoyed at the accusation that his one is more cute than cool.

Neil interrupts. “Yeah, like the tail being on fire hasn't been done before.” he says, rolling his eyes in a almost sassy way.

“Shut up, it has blue fire...it matches my hoodie,” Max feel an odd sense of responsibility for the creature, a need to defend it. “Look it's feisty to it's already drawn blood.” He points out giving Neil the middle finger that does indeed have some blood running down it.

“Enough!” Professor Pines shouts, breaking up the petty arguing. “I'll take the liberty of introducing you three,” Just then the beady scarlet eyed rabbit hops from the professor's arms into the hood on the back of Max nestling and its new home, catching the quartermaster off guard. “Humf, that's odd Pyronny really doesn't take a liking to anybody, it's a normal, fire type.” Moving on to Neil. “And this pile of shit is Voltcury obviously it's an electric type.”

“Duh.” Neil says flatly, ignoring the causal insult while Voltcury expresses annoyance -_-.

The Quartermaster just angrily squints his eyes at the boy but moves on wanting to get this over with. “And finally you, little missy you found Florursa, a grass type.” turning around the QM rifles through a drawer.

Nikki's eyes glisten now knowing her pokemon's name. “Florursa you and me are going to be best friends forever!” She proclaims, happily nuzzling her furry… leafy friend.

Turning back around the professor hands them several pokeballs each and kicks them out of the lab, starting them on their journey.

Before our trio leaves the town they hear someone shouting at them in the distance. Low and behold it's David. “Max! Wait!”

“What dad.” Max spits impatiently.

“I wanted to give this.” David hands over a container.

“What is this a shitty bottle?” Max says looking down at it.

“No, it my first canteen that I got when I started my pokemon journey when I was 10 it has always brought me good luck, I want you to have it.”

“Ah thanks I guess.” Max mutters, not really being the overly sentimental type.

“Oh and here's a back up toothbrush, underwear some deodorant who knows when you'll be taking another shower.”

Pyronny sensing Max getting flustered and embarrassed, uses ember setting patches of David's shirt on fire.

A fiendish smirk comes across Max's face. “I'm starting to like you Pyronny,” Max says, giggling a little bit, petting the pure snow white and black as pitch back of Pyronny while watching his father frantically pat out the flames. “I'll be fine David what parent isn't okay with sending their 10 year old child into the wilderness to essentially dogfight with other children, God get with the program.”

The reality of the situation certainly doesn't help David and his anxiety, being rot with worry but he knows it's time for his little pidgey to leave the nest and fly on his own.

David sighs deeply. “Well you have my number if you need anything, I love you be safe and eat well.” He says, waving goodbye as they are walking away.

The three take their first steps on to route 1, the journey they all have been waiting for has begun.

How will they fare against the harsh realities of the cruel, unforgiving Pokemon world.


	2. Route 1, First Catch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rough reality of their journey truly sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying this now for the sake for simplicity I will be keeping the names of their base starters throughout the story even after they evolve, also I will be limiting their party size to three this includes trainer/gym battles.

With the sun high in the sky, our three green trainers take their first steps into the deep dense forest that boards their town. They figure why take the road and potentially see less Pokemon even though just walking along the road would be immensely easier to get to the next town where they are headed.

The sounds of leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet echo in the forest air as they traverse the thickets in front of them, as they walk they try to dodge the brambles, Max and Neil to lesser extent as Nikki is more well versed with their surroundings at least in comparison to the boys.

Nicks and scratches begin to mount on their unprotected skin while they weave themselves through the woods. Finally after what seems like an eternity of trekking through the woods, with their stamina depleting, their pace slowing. They have finally come across some Pokemon that didn't completely avoid them like before when they were trudging loudly through the forest scaring them off.

“Pyronny, I choose you!” Max yells enthusiastically, tossing the pokeball similarly to that of a baseball.

“Go, Voltcury.” Neil says, with much less energy, giving the ball a week underhand toss. Already missing his comfy home, being sick of nature.

Nikki on the other hand abstains from battle but does let Florursa out of her ball to stretch her legs and scamper around, she knows that battling comes with being a trainer however she will avoid it when possible, personally not wanting to force or harm the Pokemon into ownership but rather she would like to befriend them into partnership.

In battle Max and Neil are fighting a Metapod and Ledyba respectively.

Max commands. “Pyronny use Scratch.” Pyronny bares its small claws, lunging forward swiping at the Metapod.

Metapod used Harden. Its outer shell sheen's with more defense.

“Use Scratch again.” Max repeats.

Metapod used Harden.

Getting annoyed. “Pyronny use Bite!” Max yells.

And Metapod uses….. Harden…. Again. Using it's only move once more.

Immensely aggravated. “Oh my fucking Christ, I can't kill this stupid thing!” Max screams, in frustration. “Use Bite again.”

Looking over at Neil, Neil simply commands his Voltcury. “Use Thunder Shock.” the ball of yellowish metallic gel contracts itself discharging a electricity easily dispatching the wild Ledyba. With mixture of fascination and slight jealousy Max asks. “How did you take yours down so fast?”

“Type advantage.” Neil states.

“Type what now?” Max inquires, confused being not that knowledgeable.

“Type advantage, some types are strong and some types are weak against other types, Ledyba is a bug type but it is also part flying type, which makes it weak to electric, which is what Thunder Shock is.” Neil informs, having went the Pokemon Academy he does have a good base knowledge.

“Oh ok, so Metapod is probably just bug right?” Max questions, to himself out loud. “So what is just a bug type weak to?”

Luckily for him Metapod isn't exactly the most offensive Pokemon. Max stews on the problem at hand getting worked up, racking his brain trying to come up with something. “Grr, I don't know a foot type?”

Neil can't help but giggle at the silly answer, composing himself he thinks for a moment to come up with a helpful analogy. “Ok I got it, what happens when you use a magnifying glass on ants?”

It only takes Max a few moments before a fiendish grin appears on his face, his lips curling inwards as he says with some kind of sick satisfaction. “They burn.” turning his attention back towards the battle he points towards the Metapod. “Pyronny use Ember!” Roasting it alive.

The accursed Metapod, the bane of all beginning trainers, no trainer shall shed a tear for it.

Neil sucks Voltcury back into his ball, Max attempts to do the same but his feisty Pyronny dodge's the capture beam. “Get in the ball.” Max attempt several more times to recapture Pyronny but the bunny is rather quick managing to get behind max Pyronny hops into his hoodie. Max just grunts. “Fine, you can stay there.” to the snickering of Neil and Nikki's amusement as they watches on.

Continuing to hike through the harsh terrain, daylight is starting to wayne. Usually walking to the next town by road only takes two hours by foot but with all the twists and turns in the dense forest it is significantly more slow going.

“Let's stop, I'm tired,” Neil whines, taking a seat on a fallen tree in a small clearing.

“Yeah, it is starting to get dark,” Max points out in agreement, strategically sitting on the far end of the log away from Neil that has a bit of moss growing on it making a comfy yet precarious seat. Leaning back contemplating life Max loses his balance, the moss detaching from the log, falling back Max lands in the bush behind him. Sticks and other debris gets caught in his curly hair. “God, this sucks!”

“Come on guys, we should set up camp before nightfall!” Nicki says, in halfway ordering tone. Already fashioning the tent, having more outdoors experience than both of them combined. She knows how fast the temperature can drop at night, taking the lead with her outdoorsmanship experience confidently, she divvies up duties. “Bro, can you clear the ground of leaves and junk with a stick and look for any ants and other things that bite? Oh and gather any large stones,” she asks, continuing to pitch the tent, bringing her attention to Max. “Firewood.” she says plainly knowing it will get the point across.

“Firewood, got it,” Max says, turning around venturing out a short ways to obtain the material. Picking up stick by stick soon Max has an arm full, doing this mindless task was a good thing for him it helped him keep his mind off of Neil, returning to their camp site he sees Neil has completely swept about a ten foot ten foot radius nearly spotless of all debris, leaving only soft dirt. “Nice work Neil you'll make a good housewife someday.” Max jokes casually, poking fun with the backhanded compliment.

Neil just rolls his eyes, dropping off the last of the rocks to Nikki who is arranging them in a circular pattern. “And done,” she exclaims placing the final stone. “Ok, Max wood goes in the middle.”

“Duh, I'm not an idiot.” Max says, feeling a bit inadequate, dropping the load of wood from underneath his arm, carelessly. First it's was Neil one upping him in battle then Nikki taking control and getting things done.

Nikki blows off Max's grumpiness it's been a long day for all three of them she understands it's natural to be a bit moody under stress. Pulling out her trusting fire start tries to strike a flame over and over again but is unsuccessful all the wood around is not that dry, it did rain the night prior she knows Max couldn't help that.

Darkness has creeped up on them, all the nocturnal pokemon begin to come alive, their calls and rustling propagates ominously through the dense forest atmosphere.

Nikki looks down in disappointment at her hands with what little daylight they have left, she has failed them. The one thing she is good at she has failed.

Neil begins to have a conniption, a freak out, a panic attack. He racks his brain trying to come up with a solution. “We are going to die!” Neil screams, albeit an exaggeration, the concern and worry in his voice is still legitimate and genuine.

Max hates seeing Neil like this not because of Neil's own feelings but how Neil makes him feel. Neil's distress causes him distress, he cares deeply for them both but that level of empathy, sympathy, concern has been growing for Neil especially, making Max very uncomfortable.

He doesn't want Neil feel unsafe or scared, he feels almost oddly protective of him. Max shakes his head at the thought he shouldn't have these gross feelings for another let alone a boy, let alone Neil but there's just something about him that ignites a little fire it is heart.

Suddenly an idea strikes Max. “Pyronny use Ember!” Pyronny spews a flurry of red hot embers from his shoulder at the wood and tinder lighting it ablaze.

Overcome by relief Neil abruptly embraces Max in a hug, exclaiming. “You saved us!” quickly realizing his actions, he releases Max backing away with a slight yet noticeable blush to his cheeks. Max's heart nearly stops, his whole body tenses up at the sudden physical contact.

Tending to the small baby fire Pyronny manage to start first and foremost, as she nurses it she happily comments. “Nice work Max.” Her focus unwavering from the campfire.

Things are a tad awkward after that but it soon subsides with work needing to be done.

With the fire taken care of, strong and crackling, Max pulls over a couple sizable logs making makeshift seats in front of the fire. While Neil gets dinner ready, pulling out a couple bags of rations, he places them in a small pot with some water. Unfolding a collapsible wire frame grill, he gingerly places it over the fire, putting the pot on top.

Finally the three of them are able to take a break and relax from their long grueling first day as new pokemon trainers.

The night air is still, Nikki pokes at the fire with a large stick, stopping for a moment so Neil can fetch the pot from atop the rocks. He tosses one of the luke warm bags to Max. Staring down at his dinner Max almost misses his dad's cooking. “So this is what it's going to be like from now on, man this sucks.” Max says, making conversation. The flicking fire eliminating their faces in the darkness.

Neil places the pot of water back on the fire. “You know it's not too late. We could turn back now.” Neil suggests, clearly having second thoughts himself, doubting if he can handle the rough outdoors. Lucky for him he still has technology, whipping out his phone he escapes into the screen while digging in.

“No, this is our dream, I'm sticking it out.” Max states, with a odd conviction. Then continues to eat.

Nikki doesn't comment this is her element after all, she feel rather at home in the woods, in nature. Rummaging through her bag she pulls out a baggie with dried leaves in it and a apple. Digging out a few brown leaves she grinds them in her hands over the pot sprinkling them into the now boiling water then proceeds to take a nice big bite out of the succulent red orb.

Max in mild concern asks. “You're not having a ration with us?” seeing that she's only eating an apple.

“Oh I don't eat that stuff, it has meat in it, I'm a pescatarian of sorts.”

“What the hell's that?” Max questions further. Unaware of her odd eating habits.

“Well a pescatarian doesn't eat meat except for fish. I guess I'm closer to a fruitarian that makes an exception for fish, I mean I still eat grain, mushrooms and vegetables here and there but mainly fruits and fish.” Nikki explains to the best of her ability.

Max's only response is. “Huh.” but not a judgmental huh, more of a I didn't know that huh.

Neil looks up from his phone to inform his companions. “According to my gps we are literally in the middle of the forest between towns.”

“So we're halfway there.” She points out with a smile optimistically.

“Yea, hey Max what's that in your hair? Oh god it's moving!” Neil asks unnerved.

“What!” Max immediately shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair, a large, yellow four inch spider lands on the ground in front of him from his head. Starting to bring his foot into the air, Max is about to stomp on it with all of his strength. When Neil intervenes. “Wait that's a Joltik, it must like your hair, it feeds off the static electricity from the fur of other Pokemon I guess your hair counts to.”

“Well in that case,” Max says, pulling out of Pokeball from his back pocket, proceeding to drop it on the creature nearly crushing it, in the process. The Pokeball shakes once twice…. Three times the capture is successful. “Gotcha ya little bastard.” releasing his newly acquired Joltik, Max allows the incredibly small four inch blue clawed yellow haired spider to crawl back into his thick curly black hair again.

“Congrats on your second pokemon. Tea? Anyone?” Nikki asks courteously, while pouring some of the tea for herself.

“Sure, why not.” Are her responses while pouring, her attention is abruptly distracted by Florursa missing, Florursa has been by her side the entire time. She is suddenly gone.

Calling her name Florursa comes trotting back from the darkness with something in her mouth. Thankful that she came back immediately, grateful losing her only pokemon was just a false alarm.

Nikki takes the object from Florursa mouth and easily identified as an Oran Berry storing it in her bag. Luckily her sharp and imposing teeth particular her canines didn't damage the berry.

This behavior intrigues Neil to the point of whipping out the Rotom Dex to analyze Nikki's mon.

“Florursa, name derived from Flora and Ursa, the grass bear pokemon, has the ability “pick up” and will often wander off and bring back various items.” The Rotom Dex says robotically.”

“Cool do Joltik and Pyronny!” Max suggests, actually interested.

Neil happily indulges.

“Pyronny, name derived from Pyro and Bunny, the yin-yang rabbit pokemon, has the ability “fur-coat.” When threatened Pyronny will ignite it's cotton ball tail using two different anal secretions.”

Neil and Nikki both burst out in uncontrollable laughter, rolling on the dirt floor Neil is to enthralled in his laughter to care. Between his howling guffaws Neil manages to get out. “Anal secretions.” while catching his labored breath before bursting out in a second wave of laughter from Nikki commenting between her roaring laughter. “Ass juices!”

Max just sulks, brooding at Pyronny’s dex entry. Folding his arms grumpily. “Shut up,” he barks. “Rotom scan Joltik!” He yells, trying to change the subject.

“Joltik, name derived from jolt and tick, the electric spider pokemon, has the ability “compound eyes.” Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity.”

Calming down their, breathing steading Nikki shouts. “Let's see yours bro!”

“Sure.” Neil says, releasing Voltcury form it's spherical confines.

Rotom Dex does it's thing.

“Voltcury, name derived from volt and mercury, the plasma Pokemon, has the ability “volt absorb.” It is literally a ball of energy, that can manipulate its body shape to fit into any crevice usually in man-made devices.”

Yawning, Max says. “Of course you find the nerdy pokemon.” stretching his arms above his head.

Yawning aswell Nikki comments. “Yea, yours is cool but mine is cuter.” cuddling her little cub.

Now Neil yawns, stating. “I'm going to sleep.” recapturing Voltcury he makes his way to the tent.

“Yea, me too.” Max informs, tiredly.

Before entering after Neil, he notices Nikki's not joining them, in the shelter of the tent. “Aren't you sleeping in the tent with us?”

“Nah too crowded, I'll sleep outside in my sleeping bag,”

Max nervously tries to come up with an excuse as to not sleep in the tent alone with Neil. “Ah, I can sleep outside if you want the tent.” Max offers, weakly.

“I'm good, I want to look up at the stars, plus getting some space from my step brother having shared the same bedroom with him for a few year would be nice.”

Yelling from inside the tent. “I second that.” Neil says, easily overhearing their conversation.

Max is fucked, he is tired and fucked. The tents really is pretty small for three people but does cozily fit two. Entering Max lays down next to Neil pulling their thin blanket over them. Much to their surprise the dirt floor Neil so meticulously cleaned is actually rather soft and is a lot more comfortable than what they thought.

He's so close to Neil too close, it's making him anxious. His anxiety is keeping him up however with Neil's soft steady rhythmic breathing, soon enough sleep overcomes Max.

While Nikki is sleeping with Florursa in her sleeping bag for warmth.

Hopefully all three will get a good night's sleep to leave the forest tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've put a lot of thought into this and I've mainly figured out the story, it should be about 15 chapters. Can you guess which gym leaders are who and what type they are? ;)


	3. Route 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day first dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just happy I can finally put my vast Pokemon knowledge to entertaining use hopefully all the subtle nuances of my word choices won't go over people's heads.

The rays of the sun break through the horizon, piercing through the tree trunks. The frosty leaves glisten like stardust in the morning sun. A smoky scent of charred wood wafts the brisk air. 

Nikki is the first to blink awake, goosebumps dot her forearms as a chill runs down her spine. As she suspected the temperature did dip significantly overnight. She gently nudges her little furnace that is sleeping on her chest under the sleeping bag, literally poking the bear.

Florursa growls, like it’s not ready to face the day yet, but stirs awake by stretching out its hind legs, letting out a long yawn. “Morning sleepy head.” She coos, softly. 

Florursa’s claws dig into her red overalls while she is trying to get out from the sleeping bag. Nikki winces in discomfort while she is also shimmying out alongside her. 

Free from her cozy confines Nikki stretches her fists high into the air. While Florursa does a similar act, stretching out its forepaw on the ground, wiggling her butt high in the air. Every leaf on her back stands straight up towards the sky, like quills on a porcupine.

The distinct chirping of Pidgeys, Chatots, and Swabuls echo in the distance, signaling the start of a new day, while lively shadows dart between the leaves of the treeline, playing before the day has fully begun.

Shaking off the brisk morning chill, she walks over to the tent with the intention of waking up her sleeping companions. Zipping open the front flap Nikki is greeted by a sight that gives her a slight pause.

Max and Neil are huddled together, embracing each other for warmth. The tent and a thin blanket over them offered little protection from the frigid temperatures last night, especially once the fire from Pyronny had burned out.

Max’s hair is sloppy, and Neil is snoring ever so lightly. It was dead silent, and the only thing in the tent that is stirring even slightly is Neil’s pokemon, which seemed to glitch and spark and move even while sleeping.

At some point during the night Voltcury had let itself out of its pokeball. Could a ball of energy really sleep or be contained?

Letting out a quiet, “Awe,” while watching her brother hug Max just a little tighter, she decides to leave them be.

“Lazy butts.” She says anyway to Florursa.

Getting an early start to her duties Nikki clears out the ring of stone. She finds charcoal, solid enough to pick up, and remembers from the old books she’d read in school that it would help increase the power of fire type moves. She stashed it in her bag, slightly proud that she’d even remembered something without Neil, and made a mental note to give it to Max later.

Florursa nudges her in her back with her nose, and Nikki turns to see that Florursa has some sticking in her mouth. 

“You think we should make another fire?”

And Florursa dropped the sticks at Nikki’s feet.   
“Good idea, buddy.”

In the canvas tent, Max stirs awake at long last, his eyelids flutter open, and everything appears blurry for a moment. It takes him a minute before his eyes close again, remembering that he’s out on the road now. With Pryornny. And he’s sleeping on the shitty uncomfortable ground, and will be for a while. He huffs, wondering if he should start training his pokemon, before he notices that when he shifts… something is laying across his body.

Neil is sleeping right in front of him. Trying his best to carefully detach from a still sleeping Neil; Neil mutters, “Don't leave you're so warm”. His eyes are closed but he's clearly conscious and awake. Neil just wants to relish in Max's soft warmth a little bit longer. “Just five more minutes.” Neil groaned.

Max can't lie to himself, he is enjoying this cuddling with Neil. However his contentment of being so cozily snuggled up next to Neil turns to horror as his body reacts. With his pants tightening ever so fast from the intimate contact, because, fuck hormones, Max tries his best to distance his lower half from Neil.

Thankfully, Neil doesn’t seem to notice, and Neil will get his five more minutes.

While letting her boys sleep in, she knows their rations won't last them forever so Nikki and Florursa left the camp to go foraging, picking up a tiny mushroom here and there but to their surprise and luck they stumble across a bluk berry tree, full of ripe bluk berries. The black aggregate fruit is composed of many small drupelets; sweet in taste they will make a great morning snack. Grabbing one after the other, trying to avoid staining her fingertips, she picks the tree bare. Florursa is surprisingly helpful, dashing off, and rushing back with huge leaves that they fold the berries into, making the transportation easy. Florursa’s mouth is stained purple by the end, as she kept nibbling the fruit off the tree, and Nikki just feels glad to be useful.

Back at camp, Neil finally gathers enough energy to get up, taking a bit longer to recover from the strenuous exertion from yesterday. His thin pale body is more equipped for a computer chair then the outside.

The resting bitch face Max constantly wears on his face does not show how glad he was for the extra rest. Neil’s admiration of Max’s cute content sleeping face is contrasting with Max’s steady resting face. Not that a bitch face Max wasn’t still a catch and a half but… you can’t win them all.

Leaving the tent Max, directs Pryonny to igniting a flame, throwing a few sticks on top while Neil disassembles the tent, commenting. “Ah, where's Nikki?”

Poking at the fire a bit more Max responds irritably. “I don't know, probably off taken’ a piss or something.” 

Right on cue, she returns to camp with an arm full of bulk berries with Florursa by her side, also carrying a sizeable amount of the sweet fruit. Florursa is capable of manipulating the spiny leaves along the outside edges of her back creating a lip, in a sense making a shallow bowl on her back out of her leaves.

“Breakfast anyone?” She says, with a cheerful smile that stretches ear to ear. 

Both of their stomachs growl simultaneously at the sight of the succulent delicious-looking fruit. Salivating over the berries, they creep closer slowly, raising their hands in a grabbing fashion, groaning hungrily. “Berries.”

Florursa takes a step back, intimidated by their zombie like demeanor. “Come on guys, you're scaring Florursa.” Nikki says, seeing through their silly act. Giving up their charade their postures return to normal, their mouths still drool, hungry for the sweet snack.

Sitting down, they each eat a few berries, Max then digs through his backpack and pulls out his old portable berry blender, formally his father's machine much like the canteen but with much less sentimental value.

“What's that old piece of junk?” Neil scoffs.

Instantly becoming defensive Max states: “It's my dad's! Ok? They are for making pokéblocks… you know? The treats?” 

“I figured as much. Pokéblock technology is so ancient, poffins are so much better.” Neil contest, with an air of arrogance, that poffins are superior.

“Oh yeah?” Max says, skeptical.

“Yeah. They look better, and taste better.” Neil attests.

“Well pokéblocks are more nutritious and have more efficient storage for traveling, Neil.” Max counters, having remember those key points from David telling him. 

“Ohhhh checkmate!” Nikki buts in, tired of watching them have a petty argument.

Neil opens his mouth, raising his index finger trying to come up with a rebuttal but he finds none. 

“Come on guys let's go,” Nikki orders in a way, slinging her backpack across her shoulder. “I don't like the look of those clouds in the distance.” 

The trio trek through the woods encountering, battling, killing many common nuisance pokemon along the way. From vermin Rattata, to the dime a dozen bug types except for Nikki and Florursa. Hours go by, nothing but devastation and death is left in their wake they wipe out every Pokemon the encounter. Leveling up quite a bit in the process.

Joltik even has a chance to try it’s hand at fighting a Magikarp. Really just grind fodder, but you had to start somewhere but experience share does most of the work. A standard item that all trainers carry without a second thought. 

Jumping from stone to stone the kids cross over a small creek signaling that they are almost through the forest, the ground shakes violently as the three of them encounter a massive Quagsire, normally a docile and carefree Pokemon, this light blue and amphibious pokemon is uncharacteristically huge, aggressive and very pissed off, knocking over small trees in its wake, thrashing about. Setting its sights on attacking our three new trainers it lumbers closer, menacingly. 

The loud cracking of the trees being snapped like twigs is very intimidating distinctly different from the thunder in the distance. Other pokemon scatter from the area in fear.

Max and Neil send out Pyronny and Voltcury to tag team and defend themselves from the abnormally large and enraged Quagsire. 

The Quagsire has slowly moved into the middle of the small stream from the forest's edge. Pyronny is stuck on the thin sandy shore. While Voltcury is in the water with the daunting fully evolved Pokemon. 

Having battled along the way Voltcury and Pyronny have learned a couple new moves. From mowing down dozens of weak bug types among others they have leveled up. But through this training, Voltcury and Pyronny are rather tired and weaken. 

Neil yells. “Voltcury use Discharge!” hoping that being in a body of water the attack will be more effective. 

Electricity surges through the creek, zapping the water, ground type to zero effect. Not even distracting it enough for Max and Pyronny to get a clean ember shot off. The red-hot pieces spewed at him just bounce off of its pale blue blubbery skin.

The four times resisted fire type attack barely tickles the Quagsire as it thrashes around.

“Neil!” Max calls out, giving him a knowing look.

“Right! Voltcury flatten your body along the water's surface.” 

Max in turns orders. “Pyronny use Takedown!”

With great agility, Pyronny hops from the shore onto Voltcury, dashing from the makeshift island at great speed tackling the Quagsire. Landing on the rocky shoreline.

Successful at knocking it over, catching it off balance. It gets back up even more furious than before.

The wild level twenty Quagsire use water gun. Spraying a stream of water at a very high pressure at Pyronny. In slow motion, Pyronny is about to leap out the way when the rocks beneath it give way. The volley of high-speed water is coming at Pyronny at full force. 

When just in the nick of time Voltcury intercepts the attack. “Voltcury use Detect!” using detect Voltcury forms its body into a sheet angling itself at just the right angle to deflect and mitigate the damage.

Seeing that things are dire, not wanting to be killed by a giant rage induced Quagsire, Nikki's hand is forced. She and Florursa enter the fray. 

“Neil we need a distraction,” Nikki yells, nodding towards Max. “Follow my lead.” 

With an instruction from Neil, Voltcury physically splatters its body across Quagsire’s eyes. Giving Nikki and Max and opening for a combo. 

“Florursa use Scratch,” Nikki orders, followed closely by Max. “Pyronny use Scratch too!”

Florursa claws glow, jumping and swiping at the massive Quagsire, the split second Florursa lands back in the water, Pyronny hop on then lunges from her back scratching at the same spot on Quagsire barely piercing the skin. 

Wiping away Voltcury from its face, Nikki gives it no time to recover. “Florursa use Razor Leaf!”

Thousands of razor-sharp leaves fly from Florursa’s back striking the same spot one last time, dealing a critical blow, taking it down, leveling up Florursa quite a bit in the process.

With the hard battle, fought and won, Max and Neil recall their Pokemon.

Curious about the very abnormal behavior Nikki being familiar with Wooper’s and Quagsire’s natures, she approaches to investigate the unconscious body.

Looking over the body she finds something that appalls her, the Quagsire has been branded with a capital M as well as some sort of electronic tag attached to its tail. Unfamiliar with the new device she calls over Neil. “Hey bro what is this?” 

Neil takes off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants not waiting to get them wet. Wading through the ankle high water, he goes over to Nikki and inspects the device. 

Recognizing it he explains. “It's a hormone pumping tag. I've read about them being used on wild Primeapes, it pumped serotonin and dopamine into them to keep them calm and less aggressive for the nearby human population. Looks like somebody reverse-engineered it for the exact opposite.”

“Why would somebody do such a horrible thing?” she questions, sympathetically.

“Who knows, who cares, come on let's move,” Max complains, getting annoyed and irritated at the lack of progress.

Putting back on his socks and shoes Neil follows after Max with Nikki following suit but not before smashing the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to purple pancakes and iwriteDreams for beta reading this work hopefully you my readers will notice some improvement.
> 
> Yes, every gym leader will be a camper anybody want to guess which type goes to which camper? A fun little game perhaps if you suggest a better camper to type combination than I have already come up with I'll switch it and include your suggestion.
> 
> Also I have the idea of a gym leader joining the group later on but if people suggest a difference camper by popular demand I will also switch the character.
> 
> Happy New years!!! Everyone :)


	4. Queers and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max confides in Neil one of his most guarded secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this to be the first gym battle chapter but I wrote too much so I'm breaking it up so the next chapter will be Max's first gym battle against Dolph should be posted in a few days.

Finally breaching the treeline of the other side of the forest they all breathe a sigh of relief as they see the pokemon center sticking out like a sore thumb with it's vibrant red roof.

The three of them enter the pokécenter and are kindly greeted by the nurse and wonderful A.C.. Max and Nikki hand her their pokeballs to be healed. “That'll be fifty bucks, twenty-five each.” The nurse says, casually.

“What!?” Max and Nikki both gasp, surprised.

“What do you think this is a charity? Pay or leave.” She points out, with an attitude.

“Fine here,” Max says, relenting any further confrontation, swiping his card that his dad gave him for expenses.

Next up is Neil who got side tracked by the new P.C. in the corner of the center.

“Hey, good lookin what's your name?” she asks, blatantly hitting him.

“Ahhh Neil, could you heal my pokemon.” he states, awkwardly.

A bubble of jealousy rises in his gut as Max watches their interaction with suspicious eyes.

“Of course Neil, free of charge. My name is Nurse Tabbii with two eyes or one depending on how you look at it,” she says, tapping her eye patch with a big grin. “Anything else I can do for you honey?…. Have your babies?” she asks then thinks to herself.

 

“Ah, no I'm fine,” he says, nervously beginning sweats from her unwanted advancements. Walking away he joins Nikki and Max in the waiting area, Neil sits next to Nikki. The padded seat is a much appreciated luxury even after only one day roughing it, not to mention the nice air conditioning of the Pokécenter is one as well.

The day has gotten away from them, it's not quite night time but the gym is closed for the day. This put Max in a noticeably more grumpy mood that his normal perpetual scowl would hint at. A good amount of time was spent on training and surviving an artificially enraged rampaging Quagsire. Max is quite disgruntled and in a piss poor mood because he really wanted to take on the gym leader today but that's out of the picture.

A bell sounds and Nurse Tabii calls for our trainer's over the intercom to retrieve their pokemon. Getting their pokemon without any further interaction with Nurse Tabii, thankfully, they decide to check out the rest of their neighboring town that they have sparsely visited before returning to the pokécenter to spend the night there like homeless bums.

 

Nearly immediately after leaving the center they are ambushed by a youngster in a yellow shirt and blue shorts, challenging them to battle, well mainly Max who walked into his line of sight and is having none of it.

“Let's battle!” The youngster exclaims, pointing at Max.

“No.” He responds irritated.

“Oh come on, it's the rules, a trainer challenging another trainer can't be turned down.”

“Like hell it is,” Max says, sticking his nose up, turning around and walking away. “We are in a town anyway.”

The youngster smiles fiendishly as the word. “Pussy.” Escapes his lips. His taunt landing.

Whipping his body around. “Let's go bitch, I'm going to destroy you,” Max threatens, furiously.

If there's one thing you didn't do it was insult Max's reputation or honor. “I bet you fifty Pokédollars!”

“Max…” both Nikki and Neil say simultaneously with a tone of scolding. Each holding on to one of his shoulders.

Shaking off their restraining touch. “This will only be a few minutes, I need to put this smug little shit in his place."

“Done,” Youngster Joey says in agreement. Moving to a battlefield in town, similar to a basketball court, the sun is getting closer and closer to the horizon. They have about two hours of daylight left but the dark clouds might reach them first.

Nikki watches on as Neil acts as referee, raising his hands and dropping them he signals the start of the battle. For Nikki there is a difference between healthy sanctioned competition and unsanctioned battles that often result in the injury or death of the Pokemon. She is entertained by the sport of it but appalled and disgusted by the underground and illegal back alley battles.

 

“Youngster Joey vs. Grumpy Max.” Neil announces.

 

“Go Joltik!”

“Go Rattata!”

 

Youngster Joey is the first to attack. “Rattata use Tackle!” The purple rat dashes at Joltik making use of its superior speed.

 

“Joltik dodge and use String Shot!” Max commands.

Joltik tries to dodge but it is to slow taking the brunt of the attack, Joltik is weak. However being at such close range Joltik easily spews sticky spider silk all over Rattata reducing its speed.

“Rattata use Scratch!”

“Come back Joltik,” Max sucks Joltik back into his ball before the attack lands. “Go Pyronny!”

“Rattata use Tail Whip.” the move somehow lowers Pyronny’s defense.

“Pyronny use Takedown!” Pyronny slams its body into Rattata before it could take advantage of lowering Pyronny’s defense. Hitting Rattata like a little furry truck Rattata is knocked out.

Neil throw up is left arm designating Max the victor.

Max knows Pyronny isn't a good match up for faster pokemon, Pyronny is easily overwhelmed by their speed, that's why he had Joltik slow down the Rattata.

Youngster Joey breaks down crying in defeat. He calls for his Daddy between sobs from the ground.

Max aggressively approaches Joey. “Now give me your money you punk bitch.” towering over him.

A large shirtless man strides over as a light rain begins to pour, the dark clouds from before have caught up with them. Picking up his little shota he tries to soothe him.

The buff imposing man introduces himself. “The names Chuck,” he says, cradling Joey. “How about double or nothing.” he offers, releasing his Poliwrath.

Neil intervenes. “Yea, I got this Max, let Joltik and Pyronny rest.” Neil announces, confidently releasing his freshly healed Voltcury.

 

“Black belt Chuck vs. Poké Nerd Neil.” Max announces after pulling his blue hood over his head. “Go Neil!” Nikki cheers, from the bleachers.

 

“Poliwrath use Earthquake!”

“Voltcury use discharge!”

 

In a blink of an eye Voltcury is down for the count. Voltcury didn't even have enough time to launch it's attack.

“What!? Voltcury no!” Neil runs over cradling his pile of goop. “How the hell are you faster than Voltcury?!” Neil asks, completely dumbfounded he thought he had this in the bag. “Discharge would have one shotted you.”

Black belt Chuck explains with two words. “Swift Swim.” he says pointing up at the sky as his Poliwrath flexes victoriously.

“Damn it Neil, triple or nothing!” Max counters, stepping in.

“I'm sorry Max…” the disappointment and regret and it's voice for letting Max down is apparent. “I couldn't have known he had a hidden ability.”

Max sighs deeply, he can't be mad at Neil for too long, touching the bridge of his nose. “It's alright.”

Tossing his pokeball. “Go Joltik!”

“Poliwrath use Earthquake.”

“Joltik use Thunder wave!”

Joltik being a little bit bulkier than the extremely frail Voltcury manages to barely hang on and land it's Thunder Wave.

The level twenty-five Poliwrath with earthquake and the hidden ability Swift swim is now crippled with paralysis.

“Joltik use Thunder Shock!”

“Poliwrath use Earthquake again!” Chuck clenches his teeth, watching Poliwrath not moving at all just taking the hit from Joltik.

“Thunder Shock again Joltik.”

“Poliwrath Earthquake!” Chuck orders, frantically.

This time after tanking a second Thundershock Poliwrath isn't gripped by paralysis, getting off his Earthquake knocking out Joltik.

Thunder cracks in the sky, the light rain turns to a moderate one, both Chuck and Max will end this with one final attack.

Recalling Joltik, “You did well,” talking to it in its ball. “Go Pyronny, finish it off with Takedown!”

 

“Poliwrath end this use Bubble Beam!”

 

The conclusion to their epic battle is climaxing.

 

Pyronny dashes towards the Poliwrath in long leaps as its lungs fill with water. On the leap before hitting Poliwrath, Pyronny’s tiny paws slip on the wet pavement, neither one of trainers considered the slickness of the battlefield once the rain coated the surface. Pyronny recovers from its folly when Poliwrath is about to release it's attack when its body seizes held in place by paralysis. Taking advantage of the opportunity Pyronny quickly picks up speed again coming from behind and body checks Poliwrath in the back with all its might.

Neil raises his hand declaring Max the winner. Just as the heaviness of the rain increases with another booming crack of thunder. Joey, Chuck and the gang forego the formalities for shelter from the torrential rain. They all run back to the pokécenter.

Back in the pokécenter their pokemon being healed again Chuck approaches Max. “Here young trainer you have bested me in battle.” Chuck hands Max two hundred in Pokédollars.

Counting the money real quick he barks. “Hey! this is only two hundred you owed me three hundred.”

“That is all I have please take this to cover the difference,” Chuck bows in forgiveness, taking off his headband giving it to Max.

Max obtains the Focus Sash.

And just like that Chuck and Joey part ways with the trio.

Max shoves the sweaty headband into his pocket and whips his head around.

“Max!” Neil yells, getting his attention, waving him over to the counter. Walking over Neil continues. “Tabii here will heal our Pokemon free of charge, isn't that nice of her?”

Max manges to break his normal scowl to feign a smile. “Yea, thanks Tabii.” he says, adequately hiding the disingenuousness in his voice but his jealousy and bitterness to a lesser extent.

Tabii just continues to file her nails nodding in response. A smirk on her face hints at to Max that she knows that there is something between him and Neil. Neil on the other hand is socially inept and doesn't ascertain Max's verbal inclination.

Walking away from the counter they go over to Nikki who is already making herself comfortable in her sleeping bag on the one side of the red padded bench along the wall of the pokécenter.

Neil sits, kicking off his shoes, his feet ache, the soreness of them, in his face is apparent, stripping his damp sweaty socks, blisters dawn his feet on the heel and the side of the big toe. Flexing his pruned foot the wrinkles become temporarily taught but then go back to there ridged state.

Sitting down as well Max looks over muttering. “Good idea,” no doubt his feet are in a similar condition.

Loud snoring comes from Nikki as the last of the people leave the pokécenter.

Both knowing the best course of action is to let them air out. Resting their feet from walking all day, they know there's only more walking ahead of them.

“It feels so good to get off my feet,” Max says, softly with a newfound appreciation for the simple things in life.

“Yeah, sure does,” Neil comments, quietly in agreement while reaching silently into his backpack trying to respect Nikki who has already fallen asleep.

 

Retrieving a scalpel, a couple bandages and a small container of medicinal salve from his first aid kit. Neil lances his blisters, applies the salve and puts on the bandages.

Max looks over again, impressed by Neil's medical skills. It's not much but it's still way more than he could do. Mainly because of his deepest secret, Max's hidden shame. Max has a phobia of blood. The very sight of the red liquid causes a great uneasiness to stir in his gut. Only David, his father knows and he has sworn over and over that he would end him if he ever spilled his humiliating weakness.

“When did you become a doctor?” Max quips, sarcastically.

“Well, when your sister is always falling out of trees you pick up a few things,” Neil tilts his head looking up, reminiscing. “You remember when she broke her leg? I'm the one who had to splint it.”

“Really?” he replies genuinely surprised.

“Yeah… looks like you got a blister too, let me treat it.” he offers, wiping the scalpel with an alcoholic pad.

“Ahh I'm fine, my feet smell.” he says, avoiding the offer and physically moving his feet away.

“Oh come on, they can't smell worse than my own, we can't let it get infected.” Neil insists.

With a roll of his eyes Max relents and submits to his treatment, turning his body to face Neil, he lifts up his feet and rests them on Neil's thigh.

Taking a gentle hold of Max's foot Neil absentmindedly comments quietly under his breath. “Cute feet,”

“What?” Max asks, unsure if he heard right.

Realizing what he said Neil's cheeks turn a light pink, averting his eyes from Max's face. “Ah, nothing,” he says, trying to dodge the question, unable to meet his gaze.

Neil's attention and focus is on Max's blister now. Luckily for Neil Max doesn't press further however he can still feel Max's scrutinizing cerulean eyes on him, making him nervous. Beginning to lance a blister Max's foot flinches in pain, Neil still being far from trained cuts a little to deep drawing blood. The very sight of his own blood trickling down his carmel colored foot causes Max's blood pressure to drop like a rock, his eyes roll back as he falls backwards, fainting. The fact they skipped dinner to stretch out their rations didn't help either.

“Max, Max what the hell,” Neil says, in a hushed way, panicking.

Hastily finishing his first aid, Neil gets up off the padded waiting room like bench and kneels down in front of Max. Having no idea what the hell just happened Neil's mind immediately goes to the worst case scenarios heart attack, zombie virus, poison. Feeling his neck and placing his ear over Max's mouth. Neil checks for a pulse and breathing to his great relief, he finds both. Then Max wakes up from his unconscious state, sitting up he is hugged by a frighten, confused and deeply concerned Neil.

“What the fuck just happened Max I thought you died or something!” Neil inquires, clearly distressed.

“Shit!” Max spits, angrily under his breath. This puts him in a very uncomfortable position, one he has never wanted to face. Briefly stewing it over in his head, Max contemplates. There are worse people to confide one of your greatest secrets in.

Max doesn't make eye contact he just stares down in shame as he explains softly, barely above a whisper. “I...I have a fear of blood…. Alright,” pausing shortly he continues. “You can't tell Nikki ok?” he says curling himself into a ball, his knees to his chest.

The way Max sounds, is so meek, he is scared, open. Even socially inept Neil could tell that this is serious and not something to joke about or take lightly. Max let down his defenses, his walls crumbled. That is something that rarely happened if ever. Max, Nikki and Neil are definitely close best friend but Max has always kept his feelings and personal life to himself with the exception of occasionally raging about his father in the past.

Neil takes a moment to process this and find a response.

“So you have hemophobia, I won't tell Nikki I swear,” Neil clarifies and reassures, then thinks back. “Wait, what about that horrible scene in the lab with the QM?”

Max physically gags at the memory. “Ugh, don't remind me, I think the excitement of getting our first pokemon countered it long enough for me to get the fuck out of there.”

“Adrenaline and excitement does increase blood pressure which would keep you from fainting,” Neil theorizes. “You know having a phobia isn't a weakness, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, a lot of people have phobias.”

“Bullshit, it's embarrassing and humiliating,” feeling a bit safer Max returns to the normal sitting position.

Neil sat right next to Max, a little unusual because Neil has a thing about space no not that space, personal space. He is respectful of other people's personal space as to not be a hypocrite for when other people enter his personal space. Shoulder to shoulder Neil places his hand on Max's knee. “It's ok it'll be our little secret.” Neil says supporting Max the tender little smile.

Neither one of them would have thought a empty pokécenter would be the setting for such a sentimental moment.

Both Max and Neil just kind of stay like that resting shoulder to shoulder. Neil stays up while Max doses off, his mind distracted, reflecting on the current situation. He's never consider himself to be gay or even bisexual, at the same time he's never been particularly interested in any girls, he's always chalked it up to focusing on his studies for his future career possibly a professor, breeder or historian, though his side passion of inventing will always be a consistent aspect in whichever future path he chooses.

In any event Neil now knows and realizes that traveling with Max in particular has the unforeseen side effect of taking there relationship from best friends to what is best and most closely associated to being describe as roommates. A more intimate status yet not quite romantic. If Neil knows anything about Max he will struggle with this and that's just because he knows Max so well.

Neil is acutely aware of how constantly on guard Max is with his personal feelings and being more intimately involved with each other Max's inadequacies among everything else he is trying to keep hidden will come to bare eventually. Neil wonders how Max traveling with Nikki will change their relationship if his and Max's relationship is already starting to have profound, intimate and dynamic changes.

Eventually Neil's mind shuts down from all the complex contemplations, he thought this was going to be a fun adventure traveling with his two best friends but now this is opening up a can of worms, a pandora's box that will change things possibly forever and there's no turning back. Honestly the prospect would scare him if he wasn't so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I was drawn lovely arts for this fiction and I am working on finding a way to add it to the chapters so look forward to actually seeing Pyronny, Voltcury and Florursa along with Max and Neil gushing over each other. Courtesy of Iwritedreams but I'm at her mercy when it comes to that.


	5. Max vs Dolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has an enlightening phone call as well as challenges his first gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected

Waking up too noisy giggles from a small group of various girls including Nikki and Tabii. Max is half sleeping on Neil's lap, a wet spot had appeared on Neil's jeans from….. drool.

Max's cheeks burn a deep red, Flames tickling his face from being caught in such a embarrassing and theoretically super gay position. As much as he knows Nikki and Neil would support him if he was gay, it's just that he is unsure of his own sexuality.

“Jeez, Max feeling up on my brother in your sleep have some self control.” Nikki says, between snickers, holding her hand up covering her mouth.

“Shut up, I can't control what I do in my sleep.” Max barks angrily, peeling himself off of Neil. 

“Yeah, neither can my brother apparently.” Nikki jokes, pointing out her step brothers morning wood, that had suddenly risen, a slight bump under where Max’s head lay.

Max turns white, all the blood drains from his face, his eyes widened, he was basically sleeping on top of Neil's erection. 

“What were you two doing while I was a sleep last night?” She asks, as she brings both of her hands clasping each other up next to her ear, batting her eyelashes and making smooching sounds with her mouth. 

Horrified and getting extremely defensive and pissed off. “Fuck all of you!” He yells, storming off in a huff, wanting nothing more to do with the situation.

The rumbling of the small crowd of girls turns to a light hum as Tabii leaves to attend to her duties as nurse. Then Neil wakes up confused to why everyone is around him. Making some less than subtle movements to obscure the issue in his pants he asks. “What's going on?” 

The gathering disperses leaving Nikki to explain. 

“Where's Max?” Neil inquires, once realizing he isn't around. 

“Well, Max was sleeping on you and everybody thought it was really cute and adorable, I have pictures wanna see?”

Pausing to show him the cute pictures.

“But then he woke up and got really mad and ran off.” she explains. 

Looking at the pictures Neil sees Max comfortably stretch out over his lap with a small, content and happy smile, his own hand resting on Max's hip with his own head tilted up with a less than flattering gaping mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Neil groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Huffing out a sigh. “Let's go after him.”

 

~~*~~

 

Hearing nothing but his heartbeat and the pitter patter of his own stride, his shoes stomping through rain soaked grass echoes in his ear as tears fall down his cheeks. Continuing to run, his breathing becomes labored from dragging himself up a hill. A hill which a top it stands a lone pine tree. The wet branches drupe down as if they are tired some would say sleepy.

Reaching the top his legs given out, resting his back against the tree, he looks out, the view is beautiful and scenic like in a painting but his mind is elsewhere. At this point Max seriously questions if he can go on. His resolve shaken by humiliation and his own personal confusion, feelings and sexuality.

There is just so many things changing for him that are just being compounded upon by being on this journey. Max truly thinks about this, his determination is wavering.

Broken from his thoughts his phone starts to vibrate in his jeans. Digging it out of his pocket. The screen reads “Dad”. 

Swiping the green phone symbol, Max places the phone to his ear. “What.” He answer with no emotion, not even a hint of anger. 

David's soft yet anxious voice comes over the phone. “Hey, Max how are things going, are you doing ok? Sleeping well?”

Sure David is getting use to having the house to himself but his worry for Max grows by the minute. Sitting down on his couch he flicks on the TV setting down his coffee.

Max groans audibly over the phone. He doesn't want to go back to David in shame but at the same time he is unsure how to continue and move forward. “It's only been two days...Fuck it, things aren't going so well, no I'm not ok Dad and I guess I am sleeping well,” Max confesses, deciding to be blatantly honest. 

In a soft, caring tone. “What's wrong Max maybe I can help, are you homesick, depressed?” David asks, sinking into the couch, holding the phone attentively to his ear. 

“God no, I'm not depressed ok, look just because I'm not always sunshine and gumdrops like you doesn't mean I'm depressed. Anyway I'm not dumb I know what it is…” Max says trailing off into silence. 

“So it's?” he asks, sipping his coffee genuinely concerned but more so curious now.

Huffing loudly. “Puberty…. Why didn't you prepare me for this? God it's horrible.”

“Oh boy, right,” David rubs the back of his neck. “Growing pains, changing voice, body hair, B.O., nightly emissions, erections...” he begins to list off, going into parent mode.

“I know all that physical stuff,” Max says, abruptly cutting him off. “I mean… the emotional side, attraction, romance, dating...love?” Max just barely manages to choke out that last word. “It’s disgusting!”

“Awe you have a little crush, who's the lucky lady?” David asks, completely flattered that Max would ask him for relationship advice. Even if he wasn’t… not really, anyways.

Drinking the rest of his morning coffee David gets up and goes back to the kitchen.

Max cringes at the word lady. As accepting as he knows David is Max is still just to ashamed, embarrassed and scared to out himself.

“Who they are doesn't matter, I don't know how to deal with these feelings I have for them, it's making things really awkward and shitty when I'm around them.” Max explains, pulling at his hair. The distress in his voice is obvious. Max ignores incoming calls from Nikki then one by Neil.

David thinks to himself for a minute. “Man this is really bothering him enough for him to come to me for help.” leaning on, bracing himself with both hands on the counter in front of the coffee pot. David mentally prepares himself for the advice he's about to give. The grip of the phone between his shoulder and ear tightens.

“Max… this is one of those things you just kind of have to figure out on your own,” the seriousness in his voice is something Max isn't use to.

Continuing. “That doesn't mean I'm not here for you I love you but I know that being in love with someone and being rejected by them hurts, it hurts so much you just want to crawl into a hole and die on the other hand if you don't tell them you'll be left suffering at the thought of what could have been.” A tear rolls down David's cheek, having had someone be in love with him in the past. 

“Love, romance even attraction is like gambling and your chips are pieces of your emotional well being. If you place a large bet on someone and lose, it can be devastating, maybe you place a smaller bet to minimize your risk, then you run the possibility of someone else placing a larger bet and winning.” Completely forgetting about his refill of coffee, this particular part hit's close to home for David. David has never shared much about his past with Max, mainly do to his lack of interest but he will never forget his friend being so in love with him and him not reciprocating the same feeling. It utterly devastated that person, distraught they committed suicide. David will never forget the day he got the news. 

Max continues to listen silently. Almost bewildered at how candid David is talking.

“There is no right amount to bet, there is no one way to go about pursuing a love interest. All I can do is warn and try to prepare you for the pain that may follow.” The guilt, pain and shame from his friend killing themself still lingers with him today like a mental scar. David never want Max to experience such anguish. 

“That all being said, love will make you do very stupid things, awkward and sometimes embarrassing things but in keeping with my gambling analogy, you never run out of chips you slowly recover them back, time heals all wounds as they say even if they leave you with scars.” David rubs his forearm where in his darkest of times, when his friend died he had cut himself long ago. Luckily age and time and a very good cream has made it not very noticeable to the point where Max never found out about it. 

“In the end Max, love brings happiness and we all deserve happiness and that's worth betting on also your father might have a gambling issue.” David jokes, trying to lighten up the very solemn mood.

Max scoffs giving a pity laugh. “One of your classic non answers,” David has certainly given Max's alot to think about. Suddenly he hears someone calling his name. “Thanks Dad,” He says hanging up, shoving his phone in his pocket. Without even saying goodbye.

It's Neil on the brink on exhaustion, making his way to the top of the grassy hill adorn with a single pine tree, seeing Max he texts Nikki his location. “Max! There you are- I've been worried sick!” Neil says, on approach.

Max stands up dusting himself off, ready to confront Neil, Max's mind is going a mile a minute, he looks into Neil's soft blue eyes, silently placing both his hands on Neil's shoulders. 

Out of breath and confused Neil asks. “What are you doing?”

As Neil's words enter Max's head and everything slows down, time is at a standstill. Even the light breeze atop the hill stops, the scenic mountain view is gorgeous to the point of being a romantic. 

Max makes one of the biggest choices of his young life, opening up, letting his walls down, taking off his mask. “Placing a bet.” he says, just before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and moves in, kissing Neil on the lips. 

Finally accepting his true feelings acknowledging that he really is attracted to boys or to Neil at the very least. 

As their lips slide across one another, Max can feel a flutter in his heart, a high which he has never experienced before. This was different than what he was expecting. Max thought it would feel like the satisfaction and enjoyment he got out of being a sadistic little shit to David but no this was different, this was happiness, a happiness that can only come from a deep longing for another. Max's brain is set a lite with a hazy fervor. 

He can't believe this is happening it's like a dream, so surreal. Working himself up enough to get this far, Max applies a little more pressure, deepening the kiss slightly and goddamn is it magical. Max's brows furrow upwards in pure ecstasy. 

Neil eyes widen he is more than surprised. Breaking off the kiss to breath. “Max we're best friends I don't want to ruin that.” Neil explains, still caught off guard, he values their friendship above all else Max is like his only friend after all.

Max's heart sinks into his stomach, David was right, even with his warning it hurts, it hurts so much. He can't cry, he can't.

“Max we've been looking all over for you why didn't you answer my calls?” Nikki calls out, coming up the hill. “ Whoa, you okay Max?” 

“I'm fine, I'm going to the gym, you guys coming or not.” Max informs, clearly upset. 

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

Walking to the largest building in the very small quaint little town of Reich with nothing more to its name then the gym. The town has the bare bones, a Pokemon Center, a very basic Mart and the gym most notably and a few other houses for the residence.

“What kind of gym is this anyway?” Max asks, pushing open the grand wooden double doors, having collected himself.

“Mono normal, no obvious strengths or weaknesses that I know of.” Neil imfroms, offering his own two cents.

Entering the gym the first thing they see is a giant two-headed Braviary statue. The interior of the building is ornate but in an odd, old fashioned way, wood trim dawns the walls. The color scheme of the furniture, drapes and other such fabrics seem to be of red, black and white. With an oddly stoic vibe to it. Everything is so well maintained it almost looks like it’s never been touched. A lifelike version of an olden photograph.

Walking into the battle arena, it's a rather plain battlefield mostly flat with four giant rocky spires jutting out of the ground. Max walks up to a tall burly man with a jarhead haircut. Pointing his finger at him. “I challenge you to battle for your gym badge!” 

This being his first gym battle Max figures he'll make his intentions clear. 

The white man in a white muscle shirt turns around with a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Oh, challengers you're looking for my son... Hey Dolph!” he calls out, in a gruff voice.

Unbeknownst to Max and the others the Reich town gym leader recently retired letting his son takeover.

“Yes, Papa?” Dolph says, entering the room for a doorway. 

Max watches the somewhat bubbly boy who can't be much older than himself, noting his military looking style tan slacks firmly secured by belt his shirt tucked in.

“You have a challenger.” He bellows, imfroming plainly but loudly. 

“Oh boy, Papa vill you vatch me zis time?” Dolph asks, with a glimmer in his eyes, he interlocks his fingers in a begging fashion.

“Ok,” he says, surrendering to his son's unmanly cuteness. 

“I'll be right back,” Dolph exclaims, with glee, leaving to get his pokemon. Look to get praise from his father.

Nikki breaks her silence, remembering that she has an item that could help Max. “Hey Max, here,” she says raffling through her bag.

Digging out the item charcoal, she hands it to Max. “What's this?” Max asks, raising an eyebrow. “It's charcoal it should increase the power of Pyronny's fire type attacks when held.” 

“Really? Cool thanks Nikki, that reminds me,” Max then releases both of his Pokemon, giving the charcoal to Pyronny then he pulls out the focus sash from his pocket and ties it around Joltik in between it's thorax and abdomen. Then he re-capturing both of them having made his preparations

Anxious that Max has given away the element of surprise, Neil comments. “Maybe next time you should do your preparations before entering the gym.”

Returning Dolph announces. “Ready to face the Reich Town Gym Leader!” striding in his military boots to the opposite side of the arena, confidently. His overall beige and brown attire is unassuming.

“Let's do this!” Max says, half to Dolph half to his pokemon that are in their balls, to invigorate them. 

Dolph’s Father walks to the middle of the field on the left side, acting as judge he announces. “Gym Leader Dolph Vs Sulking Max.”

Their gazes meet sparks, fly, Dolph’s whole demeanor changes, the seriousness in his icy blue eyes is matched by the determination in Max.

Max throws his ball, sending out Pyronny It's cotton ball tail burns furiously with a dark blue hue.

“You dare insult me by bringing a dirty mixed type to my gym, my pure mono types vill vin.” Dolph tosses his pokeball, releasing his beloved Herdier, which he has raised since it was a lillipup. The light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout and long face, growls and barks menacingly intimidating Pyronny. 

Pyronny's fiercely burning blue flame emanating from its tail dwindles noticeably.

Max makes the first move. “Pyronny use Ember!” figuring to would be best to keep their distance. 

“Dodge! Herdier, zen get in close and use Bite.” Dolph commands. 

Herdier doesn't come out unscaved from the minor explosion next to it most of the enber lands hits the ground but do to Herdier lack of speed it's unable to dodge all of Pyronny's attack. 

Shaking off the glancing blow Herdier moves in, latching onto Pyronny's right hind leg earning a immediate scratch attack to the face, unprompted by Max. 

In pain from being scratched near his sensitive eyes and snout Herdier relinquishes it's vice like grip on Pyronny.

Seeing that Pyronny has broken free Max yells. “Pyronny get some distance and use Ember!” using it's superior agility Pyronny hops atop a tall rocky spire taking advantage of the limited terrain to rain down pot shots.

All Dolph can do is order. “Dodge!” While he grits his teeth trying to come up with a counter play. However in his slowness, Herdier is hit a few times singeing and burning its fur coat.

Dolph has an idea, Herdier is on the other side of the battlefield taking cover behind one of the other rocky pillars. “Herdier get a running start and use Takedown!” Dolph will force Pyronny from his advantageous position. Dolph know Herdier’s takedown is strong enough to topple a tree. 

Seeing what Dolph is trying to do he counters. “Pyronny use Takedown too!” Hopping from the narrow top of the stone pillar, Pyronny isn't able to get much momentum but does have gravity on his side. 

Both of their heads start to glow and streak like opposing comets about to clash.

The impact sends up a cloud of dust into the air and a shock wave along the ground fluttering Max and Dolph’s hair.

Tensions rise as the dust settles. Dolph’s father calls out. “Herdier is unable to battle!”

Neil and Nikki converse amongst themselves. “Wow! That was amazing! I didn't think Pyronny would still be standing,” Nikki comments, enthusiastically. “I hope Herdier is alright.” 

“You didn't see it did you?” 

“See what?” 

“Normally Herdier would have knocked out Pyronny but Herdier got burned by one of Pyronny's embers cutting it's attack power in half,”

“Woah, so Max got lucky.” 

“Yea.”

“Gumshoos go!” Dolph yells. A very lively Gumshoos erupts from its ball. It's long yellow and brown body is less apparent as it is standing on its hind legs. 

“Use Tackle!” Dolph commands.

Pyronny simply outruns the slow lumbering Gumshoos, angering Dolph. Max is toying with him making a fool of him. Landing a couple embers on Gumshoos, Dolph figures out a strategy. 

“If Gumshoos can't catch up to you for close combat, zen long distance is ze answer, Gumshoos use Sand attack!” an evil-looking smirk appears on Dolph's face.

Gumshoos digs his claws into the ground kicking up dust and dirt at Pyronny getting in its face and eyes.

“Gumshoos use Bite!” Dolph commands, confidently. 

Still wiping debris from its eyes Pyronny can't see the oncoming threat. Before Pyronny can be hit by bite Max recalls his visually impaired Pyronny. As he is doing that Dolph shouts. “Use Pursuit!” The move lands powerfully before Pyronny can retreat in its pokeball to rest and refresh.

Max grumbles pissed that he fell for that. “Go Joltik!” 

Joltik easily overwhelms Gumshoos with slightly faster speed compared to Pyronny and much more agile movements along with the added benefit of frankly being too fucking small to hit at all, infuriating Dolph, as Joltik slowly chips Gumshoos’s health away. Dolph is to stubborn to switch. 

The scene is just painful to watch, fatigue overcomes Gumshoos as Joltik just wears down the stronger larger pokemon. Try as he might to attack Joltik Gumshoos eventually succumbs to it's fatigue, fainting with the last of its stamina gone. 

With that Dolph sends out his last pokemon, his ace, his last resort. 

“Go Registeel!” 

The entrance of the legendary iron titan pokemon shakes the entire gym as well as Max's confidence. The six foot three inch, four hundred and fifty pound metal golem craters the floor beneath its feet. Registeel's imposing size, stature and well known legendary status surprises him. Nikki and Neil are awestruck too, on the sidelines.

“Wait! time out, how the fuck can he use that it's not even a normal type and its a fucking legendary?”

Dolph's father clarifies. “The rules are each trainer can bring up to three pokemon first to faint all of the other's pokemon wins, that's it.” continuing briefly “The “rule” about gym specific typings is more of a rule of thumb.”

Max sucks his teeth in annoyance. “Fine, Joltik use String Shot!” He quickly commands, trying to catch Dolph off guard. Max know he's going to need any little advantage he can get. 

Joltik scurries around Registeel spraying it's sticky web on it. The normally restrictive webbing sides off the slick metallic surface of Registeel’s skin. Having the ability Clear Body, Registeel is unaffected by Joltik's attacks.

“Registeel use Stomp!” Dolph orders.

Registeel brings down it's foot with all it's immense weight, sending an omnidirectional shockwave along the ground flipping Joltik on its back activating it's focus sash. Hanging on with one health point left Max commands. “Joltik use Thunder Wave!” Before Dolph can order another unavoidable attack.

Joltik gets in close jumping at Registeel to assure the move hits and it's successful paralyzing Registeel however Registeel swats Joltik to the ground fainting it.

Recalling Joltik Max says quietly to the pokeball. “You did well,” before putting it back in his pocket and retrieving Pyronny's ball. “Go Pyronny, you can do this!”

“Registeel use Curse!” Dolph yells, implementing his stat-boosting strategy. A ominous aura envelopes Registeel raising its attack and defense but lowering its speed.

“Pyronny use Fire Fang!” Max instructs. 

“Registeel use Stomp!” Dolph orders, wanting to get this over with, he knows Pyronny is weak from before. 

Pyronny dashes towards Registeel as it is bringing down it's foot once more. The shock wave, emitted from the impact is coming at Pyronny at great speed. Sprinting, Pyronny gracefully hops over the shock wave biting onto Registeel with red hot, flaming incisors. 

Albeit super effective, Registeel's defense are still well legendary even without being boosted. 

Registeel shrugs off the physical attack instinctively using Metal Claw to swipe at Pyronny but it's sluggish movements are easily dodged by Pyronny.

“Pyronny use Fire Fang again!”

“Registeel use stomp again!” Dolph orders , not having many options.

Pyronny dashes towards the shock wave again preparing to jump a shooting pain goes up it's leg stumbling Pyronny gets wrecked by the hit landing. 

Pyronny lays on the ground worn out, tired and in pain. Dolph's father raises his hand.

But holds off as Pyronny struggles to get to its feet. Now Pyronny is mad it's tail burns brighter and with even more ferocity then at the start of the match. Max knows Pyronny can't take another hit he's honestly surprised that Pyronny is still standing. “Pyronny use Ember!” figuring he'll try and keep his distance like with Herdier. 

“Oh, no zat again, Registeel destroy all the pillars.” 

Pyronny's embers just glance off Registeel as Registeel smash through the stone pillars one by one, again being super effective it does some damage.

“Time to end zis, you have no vhere to hide, Registeel use Stomp!”

Max yells desperate. “Pyronny use Ember!”

Pyronny's flaming tail grows large and wild then shrinks down to but a flickering candle. Pyronny unleashes a ghostly stream of blue fire at Registeel with all its might. 

“What the hell? That's not ember!” Max gasps, completely surprised.

Watching Pyronny barely manage to simultaneously hop over the oncoming attack. 

The Flamethrower is a direct hit, having enough force to knock over Registeel fainting it. 

Dolph falls to his knees in defeat as his father declares Max the winner. Dolph recaptures Registeel then glumly walks to Max and presents him with the Manji badge and TM Double Edge. Handing the pin over as well as the TM Dolph demeanor oozes disappointment.

“You beat me here, Double Edge is ze most powerful physical normal-type move vay better than take down. Ze next closest gym is on top Chill Mountain you'll need to take two caves to get there,” Dolph says but is then abruptly gripped up and taken away by his father. “nein, nicht wieder der Vergewaltigungsdungeon.”

Max shugs in response not caring about Dolph though now he knows where to go next.

Leaving the gym with Nikki and Neil, Max heals up his Pokemon at the pokécenter and makes other preparations for their cavernous journey. Who knows what Lay ahead of them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering why Dolph a normal type gym leader has a Registeel I encourage you to look up the Registeel controversy also if you don't know what a Manji looks like I agian encourage you to look it up.


	6. Glaceon Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang will brave the elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th chapter and we're not even past the second Gym battle yet this is going to be my longest fiction ever, you know I'm putting way too much work into this for such low reception, but whatever I hope you're in it for the long haul.

Walking from the pokécenter the gang stops by the town’s meager pokémart easily finding it a few buildings down with it's bright blue roof.

Entering, they browse the shop keep’s limited wares. She offers only the most basic of items for sell. Nikki grabs a few potions, while Neil slings an escape rope for his shoulder as he is deciding whether or not to buy five pokeballs or ten and get a free Premier Ball, he scratches his chin in contemplation of the deal. 

Meanwhile Max is off in the other corner of the small shop grabbing a few repeals, looking around a bit more he spys jars of honey. Mulling it over he decides to get one for himself. A little sweet snack, to treat himself and lift his spirits. The intense gym battle earlier only served to distract him temporarily from his creeping sadness brought on by Neil's rejection. In the back of his mind he has the nagging feeling maybe he doesn't deserve happiness.

Like a grown man throwing himself into his day job, staying long extra hours ect, to avoid his failing and miserable marriage, Max mentally dives head first into his journey, his quest to battle the elite four and become a champion. 

In this new mindset, Max has a sense of urgency about him. Nikki and Neil both notice this as he rushes them to pay after he does for their items.

Leaving the mart. “Come on, we have to get to the next gym.” Max states, firmly. 

Nikki and Neil look at eachother with concern in their eyes. With apprehension in her voice Nikki protests, “We should leave tomorrow morning, we don't want to get stuck out on top of a mountain at night, Max.” Her extensive knowledge on survival and nature in general pointed her to the idea of avoiding the mountains at night at all costs. 

Apathetic to Nikki's very valid point. “Well I'm going, come with me or not, I don't care.” he warns, send an ultimatum, walking a away towards Route 2.

They knew their hands were forced; there was no way they could let Max be alone in the mountains at night. 

Nikki and Neil begrudgingly follow Max with evening fast approaching to Route 2, due to his impatience. 

Nikki is used to Max being moody, crude and impulsive but the way she's seeing him act now is just selfish and reckless. Her concern grows for Max as his rash actions can get them all killed.

While following Max, their environment slowly transitions from sparse woodland and shrubbery to a pine forest with rocky landscapes, massive boulders dot their path from previous rock slides from seismic activity, and the trees dapple the ground in shadowy patches. The remnants of mother's destructive power is awe-inspiring.

The sound of rushing water from a small stream echoes in their ears, soothing them. The streams origin is from snow melt from the peak of Chill Mountain. In this peaceful tranquility they continue to hike eventually finding the entrance to a cave. 

“Well here it is, I've double checked the G.P.S..” Neil confirms, confidently to the others. 

Nikki looks to Max. “You know it's not too late to turn back.” she says, with an air of nervousness to her voice. Ever since failing to get a fire started, a basic skill she's done hundreds of times, her self confidence has been eroding slowly, self doubt has wormed its way from the back of her mind. This is only compounded by her lack of experience in spelunking. 

Even with her shaken confidence Max doubles down. “Come on, we are literally going into shelter we'll be fine.” he says, spraying a repeal on himself tossing two other repeals to Nikki and Neil. He then waves his arm in a ‘follow me’ fashion.

Spraying themselves down, they leave the serenity of the outside, venturing into the dark, dank depths of the crack in the mountain side. Only going in a few feet visibility drops, light from the outside world is nonexistent.

Max stops unable to see any further, Neil continuing to walk bumps into Max while Nikki does the same thing colliding with Neil.

None of them can see a thing in the pitch black darkness not even their own hands. Feeling around his waist Max releases Pyronny. It's flickering blue flame of a tail illuminates what could be imagined to be a vast cave system at least for a few feet.

“Good idea,” Neil comments, fumbling for his pokeball. Releasing Voltcury, the slimy blob of metallic goo emits a steady soft yellow glow. A glow Voltcury radiates all the time, to maintain its temperature but is much more pronounced and noticeable do to the pure darkness. Pyronny's flame isn't strong enough to make the radiant glow negligent.

Not to be left out Nikki sends out Florursa. Lo and behold Florausa’s crown of flowers that grow from her head shine with a bioluminescent glow. The halo of flowers is reminiscent of a little girls wreath of daisies. 

Continuing to walk and traverse the cave only their breathing, footsteps and the sound of water drops hitting stalagmites break the dead silence. Not a single pokemon stirs to their presence, not a chirp, screech or click. 

As they make their way through the cave the strong smell if their repellent grows weak, with in a few more steps the pungent scent is no longer detectable to their noses. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a large camp of Zubats swarm them immediately. Hundreds of blood sucking rats with wings descend upon them. 

Neil freaks out not being fond of Zubats is putting it lightly, Neil finds the rabies and other disease-carrying vermin to be disgusting, almost to the point of fear. In the heat of the moment Neil is the first to act, ordering. “Voltcury use Discharge!” with panic clearly in his voice, as he and the others swat away the onslaught of zubats. 

The electric current of the super effective attack chains all the zubats together as well as Max, Nikki, Pyronny and Florursa. All of the wild Zubats drop dead, Nikki and Max look to Neil and Voltcury mad at their sudden jolt but their anger quickly changes to awe as Voltcury begins to glow, flash and change shape, evolving in Neil's arms. “What the hell!?” He exclaims, never having seen an evolution first hand, his eyes widened looking down at Voltcury.

In its pure white evolutionary glow, it flattens out its body like a pancake then shortly thereafter a portion of the outer edge separates from the middle forming a ring simultaneously the middle portion springs back into a spherical shape.

The evolutionary lights dies down revealing Voltcury’s new from more clearly. Voltcury's body changes to a more uniform ball of plasma with a single metallic ring around it, rotating on its horizontal axis. The yellow tinge to it is now a brilliant bright white to a sliver color. Almost looking like a saucer like UFO when it's ring stays horizontal. 

“Woah!” “Cool!” they comment, gasping in surprise and amazement. 

“This proves your bond with Voltcury is very strong!” Nikki points out with glee.

“Not really, Voltcury just gain enough experience.” Neil states plainly showing off his common literary knowledge on the subject.

“Even so some pokemon choose not to evolve even when they have met the necessary requirements if their relationship with the trainer is not strong enough. A pokemon evolving is a sign of only the deepest of bonds. ” Nikki protests.

“Like Neil said I thought it only happened when a pokemon has gained enough experience from winning battles?” Max attests.

“No, in some rare cases, if the trainer of a pokemon truly needs their help, a loyal pokemon will answer it's call to action and evolve giving it the strength, power and ability to give that help but that kind of devotion to its trainer can take a lifetime develope. I hope one day I'll earn that trust and loyalty from you Florursa.” she explains, petting her pokemon.

Voltcury now gains the steel typing but keeps it's previous ability of volt absorb.

Once all was calm and settled from the surprised evolution they continued to crawl, squirm and make their way through tight crevices in the cave eventually finding their way out with only a few more odd very annoying Zubat encounters. 

Breaching the outside they came to a small snow-covered clearing. They have increased their elevation quite significantly. A chill runs down their spines as a gust of frigid wind blows by them. They easily spot the other cave entrance ice-covered and looking very unforgiving. 

Appreciating the dwindling daylight they slowly trudge through the snow to the other side of the clearing, entering the ice cave. 

Walking in about 20 feet they feel a shaking and hear a rumble. “An earthquake?” Max says, worried. Nikki who is bringing up the rear responds. “No an Ava...lanche!” her casual comment turning into frantic warning. Right as another large earthquake happens destabilizing the cave, collapsing the ceiling causing a rock slide. The cave in separates Nikki from Neil and Max. 

Nikki yells through the rock. “You guys ok!?”

“Yea, we're fine.” Max assures.

“What do we do now?” Neil questions.

“Try and find your way out, you two might be trapped, I'll find another way to the next town and get help if you don't beat me there. This ice cave isn't the only way to get to the town it's just the fastest.” she says, formulating a plan confidently.

A shameful timid voice comes from behind the impenetrable boulders. “Nikki…. I'm sorry, this is my fault…” The words get caught in his mouth for a moment. This really was all on him. “please be safe.” Max says, pressing his forehead against the boulder. 

“I know Max, be careful you two.” She says, turning away. Time is of the essence, now she is left with a choice, does she head outside and risk the elements or travel down an unknown path newly opened up by the avalanche caused cave in?

Taking in their surroundings Max and Neill look at icy crystal like formations jutting from the walls, floor and ceiling. The light from their respective pokemon reflects and illuminates off of them, it is truly beautiful. Slick icy slides once gone down impossible to get back up, an infernal frozen maze. Giving them few options for progress.

A frigid draft blows around them, chilling them to the bone, hinting at an exit. On the move our two boys slide down an icy slope, trying to find their way out, cradling their pokemon. For being so cold the air has a surprising dampness to it. Whatever the water in the air touches, it turns to glassy ice. Their clothes and hair are no exception. Frosty patch of ice form on their clothes and in Neil's curl jew fro in particular. Neil's iteration grows at about the same rate as the chunk of ice in his hair. 

Neither one of them can bring themselves to talk to each other.

Turning a corner they incur the wrath of a very pissed off Cryogonal. The pokemon resembles a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression is frozen, which leaves Cryogonal with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. 

Most of the time Cryogonal doesn't mind humans passing through it's home it knows they don't stick around to long but many other pokemon have taken shelter in it's ice cave which has put in a very territorial mood. 

Cryogonal attacks the intruders in it's ice cave.

Cryogonal uses Icy Wind.

“Stay back I can take care of this ALONE.”

Max takes charge, counter attacking after they both take damage from Cryogonal’s multi target attack. 

Neil hangs back thinking Cryogonal isn't much of a threat but is still irritated by Max's comment.

“Pyronny use Flamethrower.” Pyronny's flame and stamina has been slowly draining all this time to keep them warm making the attack less effective than it normally would.

Cryogonal takes the hit using Rapid Spin to disperse the flames. The new super effective move does damage but it's massive special defense stat holds true.

Cryogonal uses Aurora Beam. Returning the favor, the speed of the ray catches Pyronny.

Max's tough little rabbit pushes past the pain ready Max's next command. Seeing that Pyronny's new move is completely nullified. Max decides to fall back on his most tried and true attack. 

Pyronny use Takedown! 

Cryogonal easily dodges with it's high speed stat. Seeing it failed Max has a flashback to when Dolph gave him the TM Double Edge. 

Teaching the technical machine to Pyronny on the spot, he commands. Pyronny use Double Edge!” 

Pyronny slams its body against Cryogonal mid air, sending it flying into the adjacent wall, Pyronny land on its feet but Cryogonal’s impact with the wall shakes lose a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. 

Falling, Pyronny is completely unaware from the moves recoil as the heavy piece of rock falls on to Pyronny breaking its hind leg with a sickening crack it squeals a blood curdling scream. Then faints from the intense pain from it's limb being crushed. 

“PYRONNY!” Max yells, knowing this is bad, very bad. Running over he cradles his unconscious Pokemon, he can let his first pokemon die already. Cryogonal dislodges itself from the wall and slowly levitates over, looming over about to finish off Pyronny.

“Voltcury use Flash Cannon.” Neil orders. 

Unconcerned with the now defeated Cryogonal, tears well in Max's eyes as he look to Neil. “Neil please help he's not moving.” he begs, his voice quivering in the process. Max is so scared right now. The thought of losing Pyronny is horrifying.

Neil rushes over, checking what vitals he can not really used to having non-human patients. Assessing, Neil deems Pyronny is stable and makes a makeshift brace, using the Escape rope he bought and a long crystal he breaks off of the wall. “Max you should keep Pyronny in his ball until we get out of here.” He states, give me the escape rope a few extra tugs making sure it's good and tight. 

“Right.” Max says, recalling Pyronny. At the very least Neil has given him some peace of mind. 

Now with Pyronny's well being at stake Max is a little bit more hasteful in trying to get out of this god-forsaken ice labyrinth. With Pyronny in his ball their only source of heat is gone. 

Meanwhile Nikki is braving a blizzard on the outside The harsh snowstorm assaults her exposed skin. Getting fatigued from trudging through the deep snow she releases Florursa from her ball. “Hey girl, think I can ride you I'm so tired.” 

Florausa snorts, getting down on all fours. 

“Thanks buddy.” 

Nikki hops on, in a hugging fashion, chest to back. They continue to try to go in the general direction of the town. 

Dashing through the snow Florursa picks up a scent. The scent is one of fear and weakness, much like how a predator can smell the fear coming off its prey. The exact opposite is what happens with Florausa, being the nature pokemon and by extension the mother nature Pokemon she has an inherent instinct to help and aid any sentient wildlife. 

Ignoring Nikki's commands to try and stay on track Florursa instincts take over sniffing the air, she tracks down the source. They find a lone Snover scared and frightened clearly distressed. The young Pokemon obviously got separated from its family. Taking pity on the poor unfortunate Snover, her own morals force her to save Snover. She doesn't think Florausa would listen to her anyway. “Come with us, we'll help you find your home.” Nikki says softly, coaxing the scared Snover. Taking Snover under her wing it cautiously follows them as Florursa uses its superior sense of smell to find the rest of its forest (which is what a group of Snover and Abomasnow is called).

Trekking through the mountainous barren white wasteland they find the forest lead by the queen of the mountain. An old, wise and very experienced Abomasnow who is seemingly having a conversation with a tall women. The Snover runs as fast as it's stubby little legs can carry her back to her mother.

The reuniting of mother and daughter is a truly beautiful sight to behold. The tall woman skis over to them, she's in complete ski gear from mask to goggles, her true appearance is rather obscured. Nikki can only assume from her ski cap being unable to contain her blonde hair that she is a woman. 

As the unknown woman turns to thank them then she turns and waves at the forest; her hair sways enough to reveal a red cross on her back. 

“You are search and rescue?” she asks hopeful, as a frigid gust of wind sweeps across the pure white landscape.

“Yes,” the woman’s response muffled by her mask but still understandable.

“Oh, thank Arceus, my brother and friend are stuck in the ice cave,” Nikki explains as a wave of relief flows through her. 

Picking up her radio she calls in: “We have another two in the ice cave and I have one with me.”

Static comes on the radio before a response comes. “Affirmative, is it one of the first three.”

“Are you Autumn?”

“No.” she answers, shivering.

“No and the guardian of the mountain didn't have any information either, keep looking for the first three I'll head towards the exit of the ice cave.” 

“Copy that, should we send someone for the person with you?” 

“Yea, she's not looking to good.”

“Wait! Let me come with you.”

“Hold on,” she says, over the radio, taking off her glove. “Let me see your wrist.” the rescue worker takes Nikki's pulse, it's weakening. “You're in the early stages of hypothermia, I can't let you risk your life.” 

“Please I have to help.” Nikki begs.

Just then the guardian queen of Chill mountain lumbers to them, pushing the Snover over towards Nikki. 

The search and rescue worker interjects. “Your giving your first daughter to her?” The Abomasnow merely nods in confirmation. “The mountain guardian has blessed you with her child, she has placed a great deal of trust in you. So I'll do the same.” hopping on the radio. “Cancel that.” “Ten four.”

“Thank you, Thank you! I'll take good care of Snover don't you worry.”

“Come on let's go,” digging through her pocket she throws a granola bar to Nikki, “Eat that should help warm you up and here put this around you,” giving her a thin silver metallic emergency blanket. 

“Thank you so much, what's your name?”

“Meredith, it's cold so you might want to recall your pokemon its leaves are starting to wilt.”

“Right, thank you again.” She says, recapturing Florursa, very grateful. 

“I told you it's cold.” Meredith says, nonchalantly. 

The storm has died down but night is upon them.

 

Back with Max and Neil they continue to walk by Voltcury's glow they pass by the same crystal formation for the third time, their toes and fingers became numb thirty minutes ago. 

Cold, miserable and lost Max breaks down, stopping he turns towards Neil. “Neil I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, it's just I really like you.” Looking down. “Can we just forget it ever happened, I don't like things being awkward between us. If things weren't so awkward between us Pyronny might not be in danger right now.” Max laments, the regret in his voice is palpable.

“Look Max I know that going on this journey together will make things a lot more…. Personal between us.” Neil says, trying to find the right word. “I don't care that your gay Max your my best friend, I just want it to stay that way.” Neil decides not to mention anything about Pyronny, he can sense it's too much of a sore spot for Max right now.

With that last part Max feels like the knife already in him painfully twists. One half of Max accepts it while the other hopes maybe one day. Maybe love is clouding his judgment but Max uncharacteristically leans towards the side of hope. Taking off his hoodie, he throws it at Neil giving the thin pale boy an extra layer no doubt Neil is in worse shape than he is.

“What's this for?” he asks, catching the article of clothing

“You idiot, you need it more than me, let's take a break there's no point in wearing ourselves out.” taking the jar of honey out of his bag Max offers. “You want to split this?” Opening the jar with an echoing pop.

“I think Nikki would say something about pacing ourselves something something exertion.” as he is finished speaking his stomach growls answering Max's question.

Putting on Max's hoodie they sit down on the icy floor with Voltcury between them for light and limited warmth. Neil fetches out two spoons handing one to Max. 

Digging in their taste buds are assaulted by pure sugar; The delicious sweet treat melts in their mouths, lighting up the primal pleasure centers of their brains, lifting their spirits. Soon enough the small jar is empty and Max discards it.

With their hunger taken care of at least for now they trying again to find their way out, they take a different path following sounds, an echoing caw. Taking a winding path they find the source of the sound a small group of Murkrows are gathered around a pool of blood Scavenging of small piece of flesh the vulture-like birds fight over the small piece of meat. No doubt they too have taken shelter from the avalanche which means the exit must be near.

The Murkrows quickly dispersed at their presence Neil investigates as Max throws up heaving the contents of the stomach onto the cave floor. 

Whipping out his Pokédex Neil examines the blood following a trail, that's more clearly outlined by the Pokédex. Max follows him trying his best not to look down.

Going down a narrow tunnel it opens up into a wide cavern where they spot a Glaceon being hunted down by a vicious Weavile. The Glaceon’s hind leg is bleeding profusely, barely able to limp away from the Weavile whom's claws are stained red. Dashing to the Glaceon's aid they notice upon further inspection, it's literally missing a strip of skin from it leg. Weavile’s notoriously sharp claws proceed it. 

Neil feels like something is off, then looking the Weavile it hits him like a ton of bricks. “ I knew something was off, normally Weaviles hunt in packs of 4 or 5 but this one is on its own, look at it's ankle.” 

An expression of shock animates on Max's face. “Is that the same tag thingy that was on the Quagsire that attacked us!?” 

“Good chance.”

Getting in between the Weavile and Glaceon they engage in battle Max sends out the only pokemon he has left. “Go Joltik!” he says, sending out his Joltik alongside Voltcury. 

“Together this time.” Neil comments.

“Yea.” 

Tag teaming the berserk Weavile they yell. “Bug Buzz, Flash Canon!” respectively. 

Maybe if the Weavile wasn't being pumped full of rage inducing hormones the Weavile would have try to dodge their attacks but instead it goes in head first, trying to attack them, in the process they incapacitate the very fast and nimble yet extremely frail Weavile.

No doubt the Weavile would have been a more formidable foe if it was able to use its incredible speed and matching intellect together. 

With the short battle over Neil tends to the still shaking Glaceon, at the same time he asks. “Hey, Max would you take the tag off that wild Weavile for me and bring it here?” 

Max happily obliges Neil's request just to get away from the bloody is site of Glaceon. “Sure.” going over to the Weavile unconscious on the floor Max fiddles with the device attached to its ankle eventually detaching it. 

Bringing it over Max tries to avert his eyes giving it to Neil as he looks away.

“Thanks, this is worse than I thought, I'm going to need your help.” 

I can't.

“All you need to do is hand me things from my bag, you can sit back to back with me.”

“Ok.” 

Max sits down Indian style with Neil's bag in between his legs. Their butts getting wet from the cold damp cave floor is the last of their problems.

The Glaceon is frightened and weak from blood loss. Neil tries his best to soothe and calm the injured pokemon. 

“Hand sanitizer.” Neil calls out.

Max rifles through the bag finding a small bottle of the clear gel, handing it to Neil the rusty scent of iron gets in his nose causing him to gag. 

“Thanks, you can do this Max.” 

Neil then applies the sanitizer to the open wound. Glaceon instinctively kicks at the stinging pain slashing Neil's thigh, ripping his jeans drawing a little blood. Neil bares the pain trying to keep Glaceon under control. 

“Sewing kit.” 

Digging through the bag once more Max finds a clear plastic case with various needles and thread. 

“Here, why do you even have that, are you going to make a dress?” Max jokes, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Remaining serious and focused he responds. “Patching minor rips and holes, definitely wasn't expecting this application.” 

Neil takes the needle and thread and starts to stitch Glaceon's wound closed. Glaceon keeps still but hisses and grumbles, seething in pain.

A chill runs down Max's spine, such a violent shiver his back knocks into Neil's, luckily Neil finished sewing up the once gaping gash. 

“You want your hoodie back,” Neil offers.

“No, I'm fine.”

“Ok, medicinal salve.” 

Rummaging in the bag again Max hands the little container over. 

Unscrewing the cap Neil puts a dab on the weak and shallow breathing Glaceon spreading it along the stitch. 

“There and lastly the ace bandage, it should be in the first aid kit.” Neil asks, swiping crystallized sweat droplets from his forehead.

Retrieving the ace bandage Max gives it to Neil who wraps up Glaceon's hind leg.

Finally Neil picks up the hormone pumping tag and smashes it on the ground. 

“What the hell man, a little warning first,” Max scolds, jumping at the sudden loud sound from behind him. “What are you doing?” He asks, taking a peek over his shoulder.

“I'm taking out adrenaline canister and injecting her directly that should lessen the pain and give her enough energy to lead us out of here.” 

Max's eyebrows lift, impressed. “Wow that's smart. 

Glaceon perks up almost immediately after the shot, staggering but getting to its feet on its own. It slowly limps down a tunnel. 

Rounding a turn they encounter the Murkrows from before along with the rest of their murder. There are to many to count but their must be at least a few dozen. A chorus of caws and flapping wings overwhelms their ears as the horde of birds attack.

Even with Voltcury's evolution its stamina has slowly been draining trying to maintain the level of light output they have been needing to safely traverse the pitch blackness of the caves not to mention the few battles it was apart of.

Max again takes charge however for an entirely different reason this time. He know that Voltcury's has put in work to help make up for his mistake and is getting worn out, evidence by Voltcury's dimming appearance as well as the occasional flickering like a lightbulb going bad. 

“Neil, let Voltcury take a break from battle I got this.” Max yells, trying to be heard over the deafening screeches and caws of the Murkrows descending upon them. 

“Ok.” Neil yells back, trying to shield Voltcury and Glaceon from an onslaught of scratches and pecks.

“Joltik use Discharge!” 

Electricity arcs across all the Murkrows wing tip to wing tip most of them drop dead but a few higher level ones flee.

 

Moving on they round another bend, they see light, glorious moonlight. They are so happy to see any light really, only having Voltcury's glows to go by most of the way.

Nearly all of the exit is snowed in from the avalanche but they see the light shine through a tiny opening at the top of the mound of snow and ice.

Climbing their way to the top they squeeze through the small opening, from the outside it looks like the very mountain is giving birth to them. 

Nikki and Meredith see Murkrows fly out of the mountain side like Zubats out of hell. Meredith knows the general area but not the exact location of the cave exit since the avalanche happened, changing the topography a bit.

They see two figures and rush to their aid as Meredith calls for backup on her radio. Chill Mountain's search and rescue sends a helicopter. With the wind not a problem any more Max, Neil, Nikki and Meredith are airlifted to the snowy town's small medical lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this chapter in the comment section below I value all of my readers opinions and constructive criticisms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far I'll take this but encouragement in the form of Kudos and comments doesn't hurt.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Any genoners out there?
> 
> Fanart masterfully done by I write dreams.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
